Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 7
Now that the prehistoric beast is dead, go and grab the brightly shining aura in the middle of the room. You'll receive a Lives of the Thousands Gods. Run down the spiral stairs to the bottom of the chasym where those three large base chains use to be. Apparently, the large creature knocked through the lid, and allowed for expansion to the secret underground path. Jump down into the Coffin Chamber. Scroll around the room, and inside one of the small inlet coffins is Golden Scarab #1. Look for a wall that looks out of the ordinary, and open the doorway to move onward. You'll immediately be met by 3-4 Skeletal Archers. Quickly focus on killing one, then rolling, and wall running to avoid the arrows. Eliminate all of them, then continue onward, and you'll find a Muramasa statue. - On a side note, you may now upgrade your Dragon Sword to level 3 if you wish. I'd also recommend purchasing at least 8-10 Spiritual Life Elixirs (as you will need them). Run through the stairs, then open the chest at the bottom for the Map of the Hidden Underground. Use the nearby save statue to note down your progress. Continue forward into the Suspension Bridge Room. Look immediately to your right for Golden Scarab #2. Then turn around (to your left), for a chest which contains a Life of the Gods. Once you've gotten them both, walk across the bridge. I'm sure you were expecting this. - I'd like to thank Dougg09 for the following tip. >> NOTE: If you jump off the bridge, rather than running across, you can actually help yourself in the long run. After you make your way back up top, you can then cross the bridge back, and re-access the Muramasa Statue to refill your equipment. This is VERY useful as you can equip for the boss battle with Alma, rather than being stranded like most players. The only thing you'll miss out on is the cutscene with the zombies smashing the bridge. >> *Out of nowhere, you'll be surrounded by Skeletal Zombies. One of them slams their weapon down onto the bridge, causing for it to lose its support, and plummet below. Ryu lands in the middle of a large pit, where several Skeleton Zombies surround him. Let's kick some butt.* You do NOT have to combat the skeleton zombies if you wish (although I recommend doing so, to prevent further confusion). Now, look to your right, and enter the BLUE door. ____________ \ Blue Room } Once inside, quickly kill the nearby archer right in front of you. Check the ninja body for arrows, and equip your bow. Look across the long gap, and you should see 2 Skeleton Archers in the distance. They can hit you from here. What I did was jumped down to the pit below, and his behind one of the small pillars. From there, pull out your bow, and shoot 4 arrows at each skeletal archer until they die. Once they're both dead, run to the end of the pit, and look behind the two support beams to find Golden Scarab #3. Also, check the chest in the pit below to find a Great Spirit Elixir. Head back upstairs, and now look across. As you can see, there's no path to reach the area. However, look on the maces, and you'll see red targets. Now, turn your view up, and rotate it to the right. Along the right wall (up top), is a red target. Shoot this target with an arrow to cause for a "blue" aura path to open up. This is how you cross the small pit, via the blue light path. The only problem is that you're going to have to dodge the flying maces (or simply shoot the red targets above them to slow them down). - Personally, I just shot the red target on the wall, then sprinted across. The path only stays up for a limited amount of time, and wasting arrows to slow down maces is a silly waste of time. Simply run forward, go right, forward, left, and then wall run along the left wall to make it past the small gap. You may have some trouble with the jump in the middle mainly because of the glitchy camera angle, but focus, and you should get the job done. Careful for the maces though. If you run out of arrows, keep reloading via the nearby ninja body. Once you make it across, press X to tap the blue orb, and open one slot protecting the blue/red door. Before leaving though, check the ninja's body, and refill on arrows. Head back to the main room, and you'll be greeted by more creatures. You may kill them if you wish, or simply ignore them for now. Open the red door, and you'll now be in the red room. ___________ \ Red Room } Now that you have maxed out arrows, quickly turn the left corner, and you'll be forced to deal with 3 Skeletal Archers. Take out the one in the middle, along with the 2 others across the pathway. Once they're all dead, open the chest to your right for a Great Spirit Elixir. Also, jump into the pit below to discover a chest which contains a Great Devil Elixir. Now, to get past this part, you're going to have to time your jumps. - Avoid the first mace by running by. There are several spike pits located along the pathway. You'll have to jump over these, but time your jump so that you do not get pelted by a mace. Focus on the maces first as these will be your biggest problem during the cross over. The last part of the narrow pathway involves three swinging maces, and two timely jumps. Leap across to the small space in the middle, quickly leap again, then ROLL to avoid the final third mace. *************************************************************************** * Alternate Method of getting past the maces (thanks to kyujutsu) * *************************************************************************** * One of the safest ways to get past the first mace is to simply take Ryu,* * and shimmy across past the spike by holding onto the ledge. While you * * simply run past it, this is a much better failsafe method. Hop back up * * once you're past the first mace. Now, for the last three maces, it takes* * some hefty concentration to master the jumps. The next strategy is * * cheap, but you'll need some health to spare. Wait for the first mace to * * swing by, then press X + A to wind jump forward. You should land on a * * spike trap. It should poke you once. Quickly move forward IN FRONT OF * * second mace. You'll now notice that the spike trap will not keep poking * * up. The traps will only poke you once if you manage to stand in front of* * the next mace. Time your second jump with the same method. Repeat this * * process for the last jump. Just be sure to stand in front of the next * * mace, otherwise the traps will not be disabled. This method is much more* * safe (despite a loss of some health), and can be less aggravating. * *************************************************************************** Once you're across, tap the Red orb to unlock the red side of the door. Now, head back to the main room, and open up the multi-colored door. Once inside, walk to the center of the room. Unfortunately, you'll be greeted by a gigantic Tentacle Blob. It's deja vu all over again. - Although this isn't the boss fight of the level, this tentacle has the same strategies as the one from Chapter 5. Slice off the two tentacles first, then attack the creature with slices. I'd recommend saving your Ninpo magic for the final boss battle. The only difference between this one, and the previous tentacle is that he's more aggressive. Watch out for his massive swirl attack where he rapidly twists his tentacles. There's not much to do but retreat, and wait for him to stop swinging them. *Once the vile beast is dead, a series of stones will jut out of the wall. You may use these to reach the area you were going to before.* Before leaving though, grab the Lives of the Thousand Gods on the ground. Head back out to the main room, then run to the corner where the pillar popped out. Position yourself between the small spacing of the wall, and the actual column. Perform multiple wall jumps to reach the area above (Ryu should bounce about 10 times). Run up to the throne chair that Ryu was destined to reach before, and interact with it to receive a Jewel of the Demon Seal (it allows you to upgrade an actual magic spell to the next level). Now, go to the right doorway, and head on through. Save your game via the nearby statue, and now enter the Great Corridor. Down below are 2 Archers, which I recommend taking out with your bow (or simply charging them like Rambo). Six Skeletal Zombies will also surround them. Concentrate on eliminating the archers first, then decapitate the zombies, and finish them off. Check the ninja body on the ground for the Art of the Ice Storm. Finally, we're getting some variation in our Ninpo Magic. This is one of the ice elements, and it can be upgraded 2 more times. Now, walk by the two dog statues. You'll now be in the Chamber of Everlasting Sleep. If you attempt to approach the Pharoah's Tomb, it will rise (as part of a secret trap). Go to the lower right corner of the room, and there should be a switch on the floor. Slam it with your sword (still jump + Y), and the tomb will now lower. Go to the lower left corner now, and perform a running wall jump. Run along the wall so you can reach the ledge where the tomb is. You should land on a gray stone. Now, walk over to the tomb, and press X to snatch the Wolf, Deity of Wisdom. Also, press X again to grab the Skull Key. Use this newly found key on the door to your right to get the heck out of this place. Start to run down the tunnel. *Remember that old water crack from before? Apparently it has sustained too much pressure. The crack will fall apart, causing for a huge gush of water to plow towards Ryu. Ryu attempts to hold on in disgust, but is quickly sucked in, and shot out into a large room filled with water.* Before you do anything, press A to dive down, then swim towards the bottom. Go towards the golden object on the ground, and press X to receive Golden Scarab #4. Get a fresh breath of air, and swim into the golden tunnel (not the elevator, yet). Keep swimming. You can tap A to swim faster using the breast stroke, or simply hold down A to paddle with your feet. Once you reach the other end, there will be an old stone elevator that apparently isn't working. However, save your game via the nearby statue (this is a lifesaver, trust me). Once you saved your game, head back to the main water room, and swim down to the metal elevator. Press X to open it up, then swim inside until you're all the way in. The elevator will close and start to rise. You'll now be back in the Monk's Room, on the third floor of the Dworku Monastery. However, your entrance will be interrupted by 3 Black Spider Ninjas. Use the same tactics from before to eliminate them, but try to conserve as much health as possible when facing them. Once they're dead, read the journal on the desk. You'll find out that the monk is disgusted because someone broke in, and managed to grab the Book of Eons. He has reconfigured the safe combination, along with a gift for his daughter inside. Time to go a plundering. The combination to the safe is: 1 4 1 0 Right, Left, Right, Left - If you opened the safe combination from before, you should know how to open this one. If you're not sure, just refer to the previous combination (for the safe), located in Chapter 6, and it says how to correctly press the button sequence. Just apply it to this combination instead. Inside, you'll find a Life of the Gods. Head out through the Monk's Door, and jump down to the center arena. Before walking up to the altar, do the following: - Equip the newly found Ice Ninpo Magic, and make sure your Ninpo power is maxed out. - Have at least over 50% of your health bar present. You can go to the Monastery Archives, and kill Floating Fiends for some blue essence. >> IMPORTANT: If you go into the Archives, you'll face an overwhelming amount of Fiends - 60 to be exact (mix of zombies and floaters). If you kill all 60 fiends, you're rewarded with a Spirit of the Devils. This will allow you to upgrade your Ninpo magic by one level. >> NOTE: I'd like to thank Kevin Beech for this extremely useful tip. To make the 60 Fiend Challenge easier, equip your Windmill Shuriken, and jump down to the second floor. Head on into the Globe Room, and face your back towards the globe. Now, simply toss your Windmill Shuriken at the Fiends that pop up. They cannot reach you because of the low ceiling, and it only takes 4-5 hits to take each one out. Very efficient approach. Now, jump down to the altar, and prepare for one of the hardest boss fights in the game, up to this point. *Ryu will walk back to the center of the altar. This time however, a bright light will shine through the stain-glass windows. Alma, one of the Greater Fiends, apparently wants a taste of your true power. You'll also get a serene and beautiful picture of the Fiend's body. Let's show this corrupted mind who the boss is.* & ------------------- & ~= LEVEL SEVEN BOSS | Alma, First Form | DIFFICULTY: ***** =~ & ------------------- & ~ By far one of the hardest bosses in the game, Alma is a sheer combination~ & between powerful attacks, magic, and agility. First of all, it's best to & ~ understand her patterns of attacks. Whenever you come close to Alma, she ~ & will quickly sprint towards you and perform a combo, perform a flying & ~ diagonal kick, or cast a power beam from above that paralyzes you. The ~ & best way to counter this is to roll out of the way, or jump away from the& ~ power beam. For about 2 seconds, Alma will recover from performing the ~ & powerful kicks. Quickly perform the forward jump + Y move to slice & ~ through her, and knock her to the ground. Quickly cast the Ice Ninpo ~ & magic (when she's laying next to you), and she will get caught in the & ~ storm. She'll take several hits (10+) due to this. If you're low on ~ & magic, simply lay down a 4-5 hit combo. Now, retreat out, and repeat the & ~ process. As for her ranged attacks, she has a multiple pink fireball ~ & swirl that sends out five heat-seeking projectiles. You can avoid this by& ~ rolling twice, and then jumping at the end. Mix up your rolls and jumps ~ & as evasive moves. Her other projectile attack involves ripping off 2 & ~ stone pillars, then tossing them at you. These ones are a tad more ~ & accurate, but can be avoided by simply jumping/rolling. Whatever you do, & ~ be patient in this matchup. Keep dodging projectiles, and never get ~ & sucked in by her power ray combo. She'll scream before rushing in on & ~ physical attacks, so key in, and listen. This is a PATIENT battle. It can~ & take most players 3-5 minutes just to kill her. Also took me 10 tries, & ~ but keep practicing. ~ & & **************************************************************************** * Alternative method of defeating Alma (thanks to Codi) * **************************************************************************** * Just for some pointers, this method requires a full Ninpo bar with * * preferably a few Devil Elixirs as well. Right off the bat, wait for Alma * * to cast her purple fireball attack. When she does, quickly cast the * * Inferno Ninpo, and this will cause for extended damage against her (right* * after she tosses her fireballs). Not only will you be immune to the * * projectile attack, but she'll also be stunned in the process. Quickly run* * up, and lay down a quick 3-4 hit combo. Give yourself decent range to * * avoid the kick, and her beam attack. Not the most efficient way of * * defeating her, but very conservative on health, and is the easiest * * approach for those struggling against her. Note though that you're going * * to need the extra stash of magic elixirs, and high level Ninpo at this * * part of the game. * **************************************************************************** *In a furious battle, Ryu is victorious. Alma has been defeated, and her power (that radiated inside her mind) has now leaked away. A large ray is shot through the roof of the monastery. Rachel swings down via a grappling hook, and prepares to kill her only sister, but can't bring herself to do it. Suddenly, we're brought to a scene of Tairon under military alert by the Vigoor Empire. Apparently, the country is in code orange, and most of the city witnessed the blast from far away. Heavy weapons, and largely suited guards are brought in for military justice. Back to Ryu's scenario, he tells Rachel to leave because she's in danger when she's around him. Ryu walks away. However, a new man arrives, and it's Lord Doku! Rachel attempts to attack Doku for cursing her life, and the attack is fended away. Doku explains that her genetics could give her the power to be more powerful than her sister Alma, as a Greater Fiend. Doku slaps Rachel unconscience, and walks away with her. Note that her Warhammer is flung into a nearby corner.* Category:Guide